


food for thought

by mythbusterposey



Series: Drunken Reylo [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Author is Drunk, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Titanic AU, author thinks she's hemingway, cooking class au, established relationship mariokart night, human chess au?, librarian hux/sleep deprived ben solo, like how they did in mirror mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythbusterposey/pseuds/mythbusterposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another installment in my drunken drabbles series. Featuring:</p>
<p>-Established relationship AU Reylux<br/>-Cooking AU Kylux<br/>-Nerd/Librarian AU Kylux<br/>-Titanic AU Finnrey<br/>-Semi-one sided Kylux</p>
<p>I've now started crediting the prompters of the drabbles where I can remember them, and I've graciously started editing them into what I like to call "human-readable format".</p>
            </blockquote>





	food for thought

Prompt: Reylux Mario Kart from [Mster70](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mster70)

Time: 6-7 minutes

 

Hux had given up long ago, for whatever reason. He preferred to watch, or so he said. Rey kept shoving at Ben's shoulder, and Ben kept (gently) nudging her back. They were playing the 500cc more in Mario Kart, which Hux was comfortable enough to admit he was a little out of his depth for. It was a typical Saturday. Usually they all played Call of Duty from their separate rooms, versing one another or being teammates on other times, but for now, they kept the competition in-house. Hux would moderate over who won and by how much, over a consistent stream of alcohol and snacks. It wasn't his fault he was helplessly in love with the both of them. He hadn't met anybody like them. He'd only wished he'd met Rey sooner than Kylo, because she always had a sense of unease about the two of them, a sense which would have been banished by some form of manipulation or another, and not stained by paranoia and fear from Ben’s abrasive personality. Hux was a smooth-talker, whereas his partners preferred a more aggressive form of negotiations.

 

They were quite a pair, throwing verbal as well as physical jabs at one another throughout the night.  _ God, I'm so in love with them _ , he'd think, from his place in the open kitchen area. Rey or Ben would groan aloud every few minutes with the inevitable loss of either one. Ben was competitive to a fault, but was getting better and better at how he took his losses. It was easier to lose to Rey than it was to lose to Hux at things. Hux was better in his own way.

 

Guarded by this secure thought, he drifted back into the living room with the heady intention to win over a few cherished moments upon their lips before the next game began.

* * *

Prompt: Kylux cooking class au from [machinewithoutfeelings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings)

Time: 6 minutes

 

The entire class was a disaster waiting to happen. Hux already had formal training from renowned chefs from around the world, and Kylo had just started venturing out of the cheese-dust packet form of macaroni and cheese. It surprised Hux how well his boyfriend could do with directions, when he almost consistently disobeyed his own. Maybe it was the threat of a hand upon his arse that spurred him to get sassy with Hux. Maybe it was the terror of not doing well in front of complete strangers. Part of Hux felt a fuzzy sort of pride that came with knowing Kylo was alright with failing around him. Another part was simply angry that he hadn't thought of this before.

 

It’s nearly two weeks later before Hux starts bossing Kylo around in the kitchen. However, Kylo knows this is Hux' domain, and he knows it's better for him to follow orders than to say some snarky comment. Hux watches as Kylo chops onions, and other vegetables, slices cheese, grinds herbs, all at his own behest. A heady feeling comes over him, and it's not from just how good the food smells. Eventually they eat, but the taste hardly registers over his tongue over the inherent feeling of "I'm gonna get my dick wet tonight". Kylo can hardly pick his eyes up throughout dinner, and it's a fucking relief when they finish their meal. Mere minutes later, they're in the bedroom, half-dressed and fucking.

* * *

Prompt: Nerd Ben/librarian Hux from [Mster70](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mster70)

Time: 6 min

 

Ben can't even think, he's studying so hard. His brain has fizzled into an unrecognizable mess. He hasn't slept in 45 hours, he hasn't texted anybody he knows in longer than that, and he hasn't really talked to another human since finals week started. He's wandering the library like a ghost, flipping through pages of someone else's history than his own. He stares blankly at the book in front of him before someone politely clears their throat behind him.

 

He stares up into icy blue eyes, rimmed pinkish and reflecting the same dark bags he sports as well. "Yes?" Ben isn't sure he's past the point of being polite (as he's been known to do during finals week) but the other man seems not to notice if he was.

 

"The library closed ten minutes ago. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The truth is, Ben doesn't want to leave. He doesn't have this massive resource at his fingertips if he does.

 

"Okay." he says, anyway, shoving his things into his bookbag.

 

The other man, about the same height, with a shock of red hair Ben hadn't seen until then, fidgets as he goes, before finally saying, "I open at 6 tomorrow. If you want to be here. Well. Not tomorrow. Today, technically."

 

"Don't you sleep?"

 

"Only after you're the last one here. No one visits as late as you." The librarian gives a look that's neither confused nor entirely at ease, one Ben intends to decipher for himself. "I'll be here at 5:50." A solemn nod is exchanged between the two, yet Ben still can't help feeling entirely comfortable with the idea of sleeping for three hours.

* * *

Prompt: Titanic au from [machinewithoutfeelings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/machinewithoutfeelings)

Time: 10 min

 

It’s fucking cold, belowdecks. Some of the poor immigrants had been graced with a ticket to the new land, a voyage their grandparents could only dream of.

 

But was this worth it? To be sailing along in the middle of april across the atlantic? Rey could only hope that life on the other side was worth it all. Of course, that all went to shit when the iceburg had hit. She'd sobbed her way through hearing the tragic violin concerto as the ship went down.

 

To this day, she couldn't hear a string instrument without seizing up, stiff as the board she'd been floating on. That's where she'd met Finn. She wished she could've met him before, on the ship, in all of his fancy waiter finery. For now, however, he was bogged down by the waistcoat and trousers, treading helplessly in the freezing water. Rey, safe aboard some blessed scrap of wood, pulled him on with her. His heat, his warmth, was so astounding, even as he chattered his way through speech. She did not speak. She's sure she couldn't even if she tried.

 

A vague feeling of helplessness overcame her as he slid his arm round her waist, pulling her closer, but she felt more at home than she ever had in England. She would have killed for this man, she remembers thinking before fainting. Finn had been so frantic, she remembered.

 

He would blush even at 70 when she remembered out loud. "Such a fragile boy." She'd reminisce. "I was such a strongly-willed girl, it was a miracle he stayed with me."

 

"That's a load of horseshit, Rey, I was completely in love with you from the moment you saved me from drowning to death."

 

Maybe it's why they live so inland, as to recover from all that for 50 years. When they'd put the pool in, their families had been horrified. But they'd swam better than any 70 year olds they'd ever met. And Rey never removed her jewelry when she swam. She bragged about having never been prone or vulnerable to the frivolities of the time, giant blue diamonds or not. But the leather-corded ivory beads she never took off were her and Finn's little secret, more valuable than any unsinkable ship, and more precious than any stone.

* * *

Prompt: Chess and Kylux from [cormallen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cormallen/pseuds/cormallen)

Time: 10 minutes

 

“My king.”

 

The deep voice that carried over barely three feet of space between them had to be some elaborate cosmic joke. Of course Ben Solo wouldn’t submit to such a term around Hux. He was "General". He was "Hux". He was even some measure of curse words he'd heard rumored to be muttered by (now long-dead) stormtroopers. Mostly, he was Hux. However, in this entirely degrading game of politics between Snoke and General Organa, Hux found himself standing before the General's son.

 

Some frivolous part of him recounted that this man - not much younger than himself, incidentally, would be a prince by some scholars' standards. If Alderaan was still intact, that is. Though, the fact reflects this is not the case, and now General Organa and her son were a part of a dying culture. The eyes that locked on Hux' were a deep caramel color, hazel in most good lighting, dark brown or black under the fluorescents.

 

_ Is my mind weak? Prone to temptation? _ he remembers asking Snoke when he was granted his second audience with the supreme leader.  _ I feel...as though the doctrine we learn on our own philosophy counteracts the mantra implemented by the later Tarkin. Against the wants of the Order, selfishly inclined to our own selves... _ Snoke had told him in cryptic words that those with power would be privy to rewards in time. The favoritism and privilege had horrified Hux, at first, coming from such a military background as he had. Hux realizes, almost too late, that his fears and reservations were wrongly founded. As a man who had never faced temptation such as this, the idea of getting what he wanted simply for that reason was made simple.

 

For now, however, it was no secret that General Hux wanted Ben Solo. A quick look back at Snoke confirmed his esteemed General would not be disappointed, moving to sacrifice a pawn for the Knight before him.


End file.
